Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to root cause recommendation. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for relationship based root cause recommendation.
Computer systems, such as cloud applications, may include a distributed computing environment. Cloud applications may include a distributed dynamic environment with linked computers and servers existing in a number of geographic locations. Application problems or errors may occur at any number of the linked computers and servers. Thus, monitoring cloud applications for desired functioning may include identifying one or more root causes of problems or errors. For example, a single server in a particular geographic location may have a problem or error which may impact other servers linked to the server having the problem or error. However, in a large-scale distributed dynamic environment, a relatively large number of errors or problems may be detected. Thus, it may be difficult to identify a particular server that is demonstrating abnormal behavior and it may be difficult to prioritize individual servers or computers for maintenance or repair. Generally, identifying the root cause of a problem in a large-scale distributed dynamic environment will reduce the time elapsed between an occurrence of a problem or error and the resolution of the problem or error.